United We Stand, Divided We Fall
by yingyang
Summary: It's the start of a new year, and another wizarding school is visiting Hogwarts. New classes, new adventures, and mysterious new friends keep Harry and his friends busy. Meanwhile, Voldemort plots...
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I'm trying for a different approach, so review and tell me how I'm doing. And for anyone who might actually be following Love's Pain, bear with me. I know where it's going.I'm just totally clueless as to how to get there.  
  
Disclaimer: I'll keep this short and sweet-if you recognize it, it probably doesn't belong to me and most likely it belongs to J. K. Rowling. This applies to the whole fic.  
  
???  
  
At a first glance, Privet Drive is just about as boring as they come. One of the more prominent neighborhoods in the area, its occupants are ordinary, everyday people going about the ordinary, everyday activities in their ordinary, everyday lives. (For those that can't take a hint, this place is some kinda boring!)  
  
Of course, there are always exceptions. Mario Ramirez, who lives in 12 Privet Drive, is currently blackmailing his twin sister in order to pay his cousin, who is blackmailing him. In 16 Privet Drive lives Lula Lenora, who married her cousin's former husband after divorcing two previous husbands, one of which committed suicide and left her the mummified remains of his dead heart to prove to her his undying love. In 10 Privet Drive lives a most intriguing lady, Ms. Arabella Figg.but it would probably be best to leave her for later.  
  
However, Privet Drive's most interesting personage lives in the most ordinary, everyday establishment, in the company of the most everyday, ordinary people. In face, these people are so everyday and ordinary, they come close to being obnoxiously boring. But the sad fact remains that these people are simply too boring to even be obnoxiously boring.  
  
In the midst of this immensely boring atmosphere exists a most interesting personage. A legend to some and a hero to many, Harry Potter is by all means an extraordinary and magical boy.  
  
As we begin our story, we find our spectacular hero.  
  
Sleeping.  
  
How exciting.  
  
But adventure is not always found on the surface. In this instance, we must look more closely into Harry Potter's sleep.  
  
Into his dreams.  
  
???  
  
A/N: I don't have a beta reader (hint, hint), so if you find any mistakes in my fic, please review and tell me. The second chapter to this should be up soon (but you never know, so don't hold your breath). 


	2. Chapter Two

???  
  
He was flying! But not by himself. Something was carrying him.he couldn't tell exactly what. It seemed to be a purple and silver bird. His vision was very strange.blurry in some places, clear in others.  
  
His selective vision focused on a manor looming in the distance. Its approach was alarmingly swift. He was dropped off on a stone balcony. Air whooshed across his back as the bird-or whatever it was-departed.  
  
The space around him was foggy. He focused on a doorway ahead of him. Through it, he heard noises. Voices, it seemed. He was too far away to hear them clearly.  
  
As he followed the voices through the castle, he had an impression of rich, luxurious furnishings. The voices led him to a tapestry on the stone wall. It lifted, and he found a stone walled tunnel. It had many branches, but his feet seemed to know where to go.  
  
As he traversed the system of tunnels, the voices erupted into a long, terrible scream. He focused on a stone doorway exactly like all the other stone doorways he had passed.  
  
His head twinged in pain as he stepped inside. He ignored it.  
  
Two people stood before a great green armchair. Their sleeves were rolled up, and the Dark Mark glowed faintly on the right forearm of each one. For a moment, he thought they were twins. But they were father and son. Lucius and Draco Malfoy.  
  
Between them and the armchair was a crumpled figure. Her face was young, beautiful, filled with fear. Her terrified scream seemed to be disembodied.  
  
He did not look at the armchair. He knew what was there.  
  
Instead, he looked back at the faces of the Malfoys. Lucius's expression was torn. He stared longingly at the figure on the floor, glancing dutifully at the figure in the armchair. His son's face was completely blank. He showed no outward sign of emotion-except in his eyes.  
  
The scream grew, and the pain in his head grew with it. He knew the woman would soon crack. She had been extraordinarily strong to resist for this long.  
  
He could feel the pain in his head blinding him, pulling him back into the dark. He struggled with the woman, resisting the urge to give up, succumb to the promise of dark peacefulness. trying to hold on to life.knowing it would not be long now.  
  
"NO!" a voice screamed behind him.  
  
There was motion in the armchair. The screaming stopped.  
  
He opened his eyes. The pain was faint now, nothing, really. It stopped altogether as the presence behind him moved closer. The woman's body relaxed, sky blue eyes staring at the ceiling.  
  
More movement from the armchair. It addressed the person behind him. He heard it clearly.he fell out of the dream in shock.  
  
???  
  
Harry sat up in bed. His body ached, as if he had spent the night doing some grueling exercise.  
  
The Dark Lord's words echoed in his head.  
  
"My daughter."  
  
???  
  
A/N: Was the dream too confusing? Please review and tell. And I just realized that the section dividers are showing up as question marks, so if you were confused by random question marks in the middle of a chapter, that is what they are. 


End file.
